TMNT: Separation
by SophiaStones123
Summary: After the 4 brothers are separated from each other after an explosion, one turtle must survive on his own and fight his own battles alone. However, his brothers are not as far away as they seem to be and they have been watching over him since then. Hope you enjoy these one-shots! :) (Rated T for blood in the last chapter)
1. Prolouge: In The Shadows

"I miss you, bros. So much." Mikey whispered as he looked at the moon and stars. They shone beautifully and were rarely alone. Mikey's tears poured down onto his cheeks. His bros were involved in an explosion while fighting against the Shredder and his goons. Even though he tried calling out his brothers' names, they refused to answer. Their bodies were not found. Even though there was hope that his brothers survived and made it out, he couldn't help feeling alone.

Master Splinter heard about the whole situation and his face instantly became grave. However, he shared the same hope that his 3 other sons had survived the explosion. He patiently waited for his 3 other sons. April and Casey were quite upset when they heard about it. Casey almost rushed out of the lair to find them, but April and Master Splinter stopped him and convinced him that the decision would be rash. He might unintentionally give himself to the Shredder. Casey nodded and resisted the temptation of rushing out to find his turtle friends.

April and Casey tried to cheer Mikey up whenever they arrived at the lair. Mikey appreciated the efforts but he wished that his brothers were with him. Without them, he felt all alone and vulnerable. As he thought about his bros, he slowly fell fast asleep on the rooftop. A figure rose from the shadows and slowly approached Mikey. His arms wrapped around his sleeping figure, so that Mikey's head would be on his plastron. Mikey nuzzled into his brother's plastron.

Ever since the explosion, they disguised themselves and blended in among the humans. They could not risk allowing the Shredder to see them. Due to the Shredder's dangerous plan, it was currently too risky for the Shredder to know that they were alive. They would lay an ambush on him, but not now. It's simply not the right time. The 3 turtles had been watching over Mikey ever since their supposed death. Donnie saw him attacking Rahzar and secretly carried him away when he got hurt. What boiled his blood the most was Rahzar's taunting about Mikey being alone. They all knew that he hated being alone.

Leo saved Mikey from the Kraang when he was surrounded. Leo secretly protected him and Mikey managed to escape, though not unscathed. Raph jumped in to help when Mikey was encountered by Fishface when he was ambushed by the Foot a few nights ago. Raph almost hit Fishface for poisoning Mikey with his venomous bite and for taunting Mikey about him being alone, but the 2 other turtles stopped him.

The blue-clad turtle used his thumb to wipe Mikey's tears off his cheeks. "We are always right here, Mikey. You are not alone. We will always be right beside you if you need us." He whispered. Mikey smiled in his sleep, as though he had heard Leo's words.


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Protection

"Why are you so slow, turtle?" Fishface taunted. Even though his brothers were gone, that did not mean that Mikey would just give up. He did what his brothers would have wanted him to do, which was to protect the city. "Is that all you got? Pathetic." Fishface kicked him aside, causing Mikey to collide on the wall. Mikey grunted due to the impact. "Say goodbye, pathetic turtle." As he was about to raise his fist, something kicked him aside. A figure came down from the rooftop, grabbed Mikey and ran off. By the time Fishface regained his senses, Mikey was gone. "Curses!" Fishface yelled.

The hooded figure felt Mikey's forehead. It made him gasp in surprise. Mikey was having a fever. "Oh, Mikey..." Donnie whispered. "Why would you sacrifice your health and welfare? You should stay in the lair." He put Mikey down and took out his bag. He sneaked into the lair once and took a few of his supplies from the lab, when everyone was asleep. He was preparing to insert the antibiotics into the syringe when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Mikey waking up.

"Uh, where...where am I?" "Oh, uh..." Donnie attempted to make his voice sound deeper. "I saw you battling with a gigantic fish. You were in trouble, so I came to rescue you. Are you alright?" Luckily, Mikey did not seem to notice a thing. "Uh, yes. Yes, I am. And if you will excuse me, I must get back home." Mikey walked a few steps before falling onto the ground. Donnie caught him just in time. "I suggest that you not move. You will just fall onto the ground. It won't be good if you hit your head."

"Uh, yeah, I-I guess..." Donnie put Mikey down before preparing the syringe. "So, why are you alone? Surely, you have friends or even, family." "Y-Yeah, I...I have friends, but they were too busy. They needed to study for some test tomorrow. I...I used Donnie's stuff...that's my brother, by the way...and found out that Fishface was doing something suspicious in the warehouse, so I went..." "What about your family?" "Well, I have 3 brothers...but they were missing after that explosion...No one knows where their bodies went to...We don't even know whether they are dead or alive, but I will just keep hoping and waiting. My bros will come...soon enough."

His eyes were filled with tears as soon as he murmured the last words. Donnie gave no indication that he heard the last words, but the way that Mikey said those words broke Donnie's heart. "So, do you know when they will come?" "I don't know, but I will wait. I will wait for them to appear." "What if they are dead?" Mikey hesitated. "I-I don't know, but..." "But?" "I-I will miss them. I will feel sad though, since I did not have the chance to tell them that...that I love them. So much." His tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Ok, I will inject you with this needle. Not to worry, it will make you feel better." "O-Ok..." Mikey sniffed. Donnie did not say a word of reply as he injected the medicine into Mikey's body. "What's happening..." Mikey fell fast asleep. Donnie heaved a sigh of relief. With this medicine, Mikey would recover from his fever. Donnie lifted Mikey up and wiped his tears away. He kissed Mikey on the cheek. "I love you too, Mikey." He carried Mikey into the sewers and put Mikey onto the couch, once they reached the lair.

He made sure that he was not seen by anyone before putting him onto the couch gently. He rubbed Mikey's forehead gently. "Goodbye, Mikey. Don't be sad, we will see each other soon." With one last smile, he left the lair silently, leaving Mikey smiling in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Saving Mikey

"Goodbye, turtle. You will soon join your pathetic brothers." Rahzar said and he threw Mikey into the ice-cold water. "Now, prepared to be fed to the fishes." Mikey closed his eyes. "Goodbye, world. It's a pity that I couldn't find my bros. I would have gotten my wish then." Mikey thought. "My wish to see them again." Tears flowed from his eyes into the ice-cold water. Turtles can usually swim in water, but the water was ice-cold, causing his muscles to move slower.

He slowly became unconscious. Just then, a strong hand grabbed him and dragged him out of the water. "Let me help you, baby bro." Raph whispered as he pulled out an extra blanket that Donnie gave him for emergency purposes and wrapped Mikey with it. Luckily, Mikey's lungs were not filled with too much water, so Mikey could still breathe. However, Mikey was shivering. "Rahzar, I will get you for this. When we ambush the Shredder, I will smash your head against a wall." He thought.

Just then, Mikey coughed out some water and he slowly opened his eyes. "W-Where...Where am I?" He turned to look at the person wearing a red jacket, jeans and shoes and having the hood on, covering half of his face. "Dude, what..." "You were being thrown like a sack of potatoes into the ocean. I saved you from drowning. Don't you remember or something?" "Kind of, actually. I remember fighting Rahzar, but the rest is all in a haze." Mikey answered.

"Oh, I see." "Dude, I've always wanted to be friends with a human! I am Michelangelo. What's yours?" "Um, I rather stay nameless right now." "Oh, it's ok, dude! It's not really important, I guess..." As he looked at a distance, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "So, why are you out this late?" "Oh, it's just that...I am looking for my brothers." "Oh, so there are more of you? Cool!" Raph cringed a little as he pretended to be an excited human. He was certainly not used to this.

"Yeah, but...they are missing right now." "Oh...Did they run away or something?" "No, it's just that...we were separated by a huge explosion. I could not find my bros, no matter how hard I tried. I don't know whether they are alive or dead, my friends and Sensei do not know either, but I am keeping my fingers crossed anyway." He smiled a bit, his tears flowing from his eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" "Yeah, dude. Sorry, I just...I miss them so much." "You don't need to be sorry."

"Actually, I have 2 other brothers." "Oh, really? Can I see them?" Mikey asked enthusiastically as he wiped his tears away. "You can't. They are...preparing something." "Oh..." "We have a little brother as well, but..." "But? What happened?" "We got separated by an incident." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, dude. Bummer." "Yeah, but we are working on getting him back." "Oh, I see." "We miss him as well and we want him back, but we have to settle on something first." "What is that 'something'?" "It's a secret." "Oh..." Mikey said.

"Good luck for finding your brother, dude. I'm sure that he will be happy to be back with you guys and he will be back with you dudes. Eventually." "Oh." "So, can you keep this a secret, dude? I want to stay in the shadows, if you know what I mean." Mikey said sheepishly. "Yeah, sure." "Awesome!" Mikey was fast asleep by the time the whole conversation was finished, since he was still quite affected by the temperature of the water.

Raph wrapped him up with the blanket again and carried Mikey in his arms. On the way to the lair, he whispered, "If only you knew, baby bro." He pulled Mikey closer to him. "We miss you too, Mikey. We will come home as soon as we can, bro, we promise." When he reached the lair, he silently put Mikey onto the couch. "We will watch over you and protect you from them, Mikey, so don't worry. Goodbye, bro." He whispered. He quietly left the lair, not knowing that a certain rat was watching him.


	4. Chapter 3: Ambush and Reunion

Mikey, Casey and April planned to infiltrate the Foot Headquarters to stop the Shredder from doing what he had planned, but it wasn't going too well. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, DUDE!" Casey yelled and struggled against Fishface's tight grip. April also tried to struggle against Rahzar's tight grip, but to no avail. As the Shredder raised his gauntlet up high, Mikey closed his eyes. "I guess this is goodbye, dudes. I will miss you." Mikey thought. A tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Just then, 3 people suddenly burst in and kicked the Shredder aside. Mikey opened his eyes and when he saw the people who saved him, he was shocked. Those 3 people were the same people who saved him before. The person in a blue hooded jacket with a dark-coloured cap was the same person who saved him from the hordes of Foot Ninjas. The person with the purple jacket was the one who saved him from Fishface and helped to break his fever. The person with the red jacket was the one who saved him from drowning. Mikey frowned. Were those 2 other dudes the brothers that he told Mikey about?

"Dudes? What are you doing here? It's not safe for a human to be here, dudes. Get away from here!" "Not a chance." The person with the red jacket replied. The one with the purple jacket freed April and the one with the blue jacket freed Casey. The one with the purple jacket dragged him into a safe place.

? and Mikey's Side  
"Michelangelo, I supposed my brother has already told you about our little brother? How he disappeared and all?" Mikey was puzzled by the strange question, but he nodded his head nevertheless.

"Well, we were all separated by an explosion." "Oh, ooook..." Mikey looked a tad confused. "We found our way back to New York City and we all tried to find him." "Did you find him?" Mikey asked curiously. "Yeah, we did, but we had to prepare for a secret ambush against an enemy. That enemy assumed that we were dead, so we couldn't alarm him. We did not let anyone find out that we were alive, so we kept silent and waited in the shadows." "Oh...I am guessing that the enemy is the Shredder or something?" "Yeah, kind of..." The stranger smiled.

"Because of that, unfortunately, our little brother did not know that we were alive. However, we knew that he hated being alone. We have been taking turns to keep an eye on him, so that when he was in trouble, we would take care of him secretly and protect him from our enemies." Mikey's face lit up at the sentence, as the little brother who was mentioned reminded him of himself. However, he was not completely sure, so he waited for his next sentence with a thoughtful frown.

"He was brought home every time he was injured, sick or even, falling into ice-cold water." He chuckled when he saw Mikey widened his eyes. "We knew about his wish to see us again, but we couldn't reveal that we were still alive, and now..." He smiled as he saw Mikey starring at him with widened eyes. "He is finally getting his wish. We finally have our little brother back." The stranger held Mikey's hands after taking off his gloves. When Mikey saw the familiar olive-green fingers with bandages, he was shocked. "We miss you, Mikey." "I...I miss you guys too, Donnie..." They immediately hugged one another. Mikey's tears finally flowed and he tightened his grip on Donnie. Donnie rubbed Mikey's shell affectionately. "Welcome back, bro..." "It's good to be back, Mikey." His hand brushed against Mikey's face, wiping his tears away.

Raph, Leo, Casey and April's Side  
"Who are you, dudes?" Casey couldn't help but ask. "It's good to see you too, Jones." Raph smirked. When Casey heard the familiar voice coming out from the stranger wearing a red jacket, he was so shocked that his jaws were wide-open. "Something's gonna fly in there if you keep it open." Casey snapped his jaws shut. "But...But how?" "Not right now, Casey. We've got numbskulls here to take down." Casey smiled as he yelled, "GOONGALA!" He kicked Fishface off to the side.

Raph rushed towards Rahzar. "This is for tossing Mikey into the ocean!" "Wha..." Raph interrupted his yell of surprise as he dragged Rahzar and kicked him into a wall, with his face smashed onto the wall. Leo whispered to him as their shells leaned against one another. "So, you do care." "Maybe. Just, don't tell Mikey. He will never live it down." "Of course." Leo smiled as he aimed a hit on the Shredder. The Shredder dodged the attack and move to the side.

Normal Side  
"You cannot hope to defeat me." The Shredder taunted. "We shall see, Shredder!" A bo staff and nunchucks hit him from behind. "Hey, it's about time that you two show up!" Casey remarked. "So, I see that the turtles are back from the dead. This changes nothing!" The Shredder raised his gauntlets to slash them. "I will still destroy and crush every single one of you!" "I couldn't agree more, this is why you will not hurt us like that, ever again!" "What are you going to do, turtle? Destroy me with your sword? You do know that slaying a man would be quite an unhonourable thing to do." The Shredder taunted them.

"This may be true. However..." Raph stifled a growl. "That doesn't mean that I can't do THIS!" Leo slashed the Shredder on the knee and leg, causing him to fall onto the ground in pain. "Donnie, are the bombs ready?" Donnie nodded and he pressed the button on the remote control. "Hurry, we only have 15 seconds left!" Everyone immediately rushed out. They rushed onto a rooftop. "...3...2...1" The bombs exploded in the Foot Headquarters. "Now, the device would be destroyed...for good, I hope." Donnie said. They ran back into the sewers as soon as they saw police sirens appearing at the Headquarters.

Back In The Lair  
Just as they arrived in the lair, Master Splinter was glad to see that Mikey and their human friends were safe. He was not really surprised when he saw his 3 other sons, since he saw Raph bringing Mikey home, which indicated that his other sons were possibly safe and sound, but he was very pleased to see them. "Welcome home, my sons." "Sensei!" The 3 turtles hugged Master Splinter. April and Casey smiled as they saw the scene. Mikey was trying to hold back tears. His brothers were finally back. He wished that he would be able to see them again, and he finally did. April and Casey bid their farewells a few seconds later and left. This was a family matter, and perhaps they should have this matter in peace.

"Actually, I already knew that all of you were alive." "How?" Leo asked. "I was not very certain at first, but when I saw that all 3 of you brought Michelangelo home in several occasions, it confirmed my suspicions." (A/N: Surprise, surprise! So he already knew, after all! ) The turtles' cheeks blushed red in embarrassment. They were so careless that they allowed Master Splinter to see them, but perhaps, it's for the best. Mikey's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He was just happy that his brothers were back.

When Raph went into his room, he found himself in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Raph, for everything." Mikey whispered. "I've missed you." Raph closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Mikey. "I've missed you too, Mikey. I've missed you too." They did not let go for several minutes. Mikey bounced into Leo's room and pounced on him, making an embrace just as tight as Raph's. "Thanks, Leo." "Anything for you, little brother. I am just sorry that...we did not tell you the whole truth." "Aw, it's ok, bro. As long as you guys are back." Tears flowed from Mikey's eyes. Leo brushed Mikey's tears off his cheeks. "Love ya, bro." Leo smiled and whispered back. "Love you too, Mikey." His grip tightened on Mikey.

After Several Minutes  
Mikey returned to his own room and looked at the family photo. He smiled. His family was finally back together. Just then, Donnie came in. Mikey put down the picture frame. "Is there something wrong, Mikey?" "No, no there isn't, Donnie. Why are you here, D?" "Well...Can I sleep with you tonight, Mikey?" "Don, are you really that afraid of a nightmare?" "Um, no..." Mikey chuckled a bit to see Donnie's cheeks flushing red.

"I just...for old time sake..." "Well, alright then." Mikey shrugged and they both slept on Mikey's bed. Donnie gave Mikey a firm hug, when he felt Mikey shuddering. "We are right here, Mikey. We will never leave you alone, I promise." When Mikey slept more soundly, Donnie squeezed Mikey's hand gently. They are finally back together as a family.

Leo and Raph came in soon after that and when they saw the sight, they smiled. They each took separate positions and slept in their respective places. "Good night Raph." "Good night, bro." As they all went to sleep, Master Splinter peeked into the room and smiled before closing the door.

They were all together again, and that's what mattered.


End file.
